


То, что мы держим в секрете

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, fata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Catholic Subtext, Cuddling & Snuggling, It's Nice Really I Swear, It's not that far sub the text, M/M, Rituals, Super Soldier Serum, Unknowing cannibalism, consensual cannibalism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: После одной из операций в 1944 году Стив и Баки попали в ловушку. Баки получил тяжелое ранение и несколько дней Стив кормил его единственным доступным ему способом – у него не было припасов, но был острый армейский нож. Баки не понял, что же тогда случилось, а потом у Стива все не получилось найти время, чтобы ему рассказать, но теперь, когда Стив понял, что же именно он сделал для Баки, пришло время во всем признаться.





	То, что мы держим в секрете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things We'd Held in Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678899) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Предупреждение: каннибализм, каннибализм по незнанию
> 
> Авторское название из "Psalm 40:2" by the Mountain Goats.  
> Альтернативное содержание: John 6:53

Оказавшись в будущем, Стив старался поменьше вспоминать прошлое.  
Не то чтобы поначалу у него хорошо получалось, но он старался. Начав работать в Щ.И.Т.е, с командой Мстителей, он смог свести это время до чего-то приемлемого: встречаясь с Пегги он, естественно, делился воспоминаниями о прошлом. Мастурбируя, он не мог не думать о Баки.

Какие-то вещи всплывали – сами собой в разное время, в зависимости от ситуации; он думал, что никто другой не вспоминал свое прошлое так, как он – просто потому что его прошлое включало в себя много такого, чего не случалось ни с кем другим.

Иногда по ночам, когда он часами лежал без сна, отчаянно ощущая собственное одиночество, он водил пальцами по длинному шраму на бедре – единственному, что пятнало безупречное совершенство его нового большого тела. Воспоминания, что приносили эти прикосновения, не должны были быть такими приятными. Не должны были дарить покой.

Но особенно темными и пустыми ночами он терялся в них, погружаясь в кристальную ясность свой улучшенной сывороткой памяти. Он возвращался туда снова и снова. В воспоминание, которым не мог поделиться ни с кем… которым никогда и не делился. Может, поэтому он и хранил его, как проклятое пиратское сокровище, что-то темное и нездоровое, лелеемое и оберегаемое из всех людей лишь им.

Как следует сосредоточившись, он все еще мог почувствовать металлический запах собственной крови, ощутить влажность плоти в руках – его собственной плоти, размятой и смешанной с грунтовой водой; как он держал ее у губ Баки. Они оба уже были перемазаны кровью, скрадывающей во мраке их болезненную бледность, но Баки все равно отвернулся от предложенного Стивом, издав негромкий протестующий звук.

– Знаю, приятель, моя стряпня худшая в мире, – прошептал Стив, следуя за губами Баки сложенной лодочкой ладонью. – Но тебе надо поесть, а это все, что у нас есть. Ты можешь приготовить что-нибудь в следующий раз.

Баки разомкнул губы, позволяя Стиву влить содержимое ладони; он застонал – его явно тошнило – но в конце концов он сумел проглотить. Следующая пригоршня пошла легче, а за ней еще одна, и еще – до тех пор, пока не исчезла вся полоска вырезанной Стивом плоти. До тех пор, пока его не наполнило осознание, что теперь Баки выживет, накормленный его плотью и кровью.

Ничего не было до и не ничего после. Он не стал вспоминать о том, что происходило дальше, даже о том, как Баки, достаточно восстановившись, заговорил с ним, поцеловал его, смешивая привкус крови в их ртах. Стив застрял лишь в том единственном воспоминании, когда впервые он кормил Баки собой, когда начал верить, что Баки выживет.

После этого часть его навсегда осталась в Баки, даже если тот так об этом и не узнал. Тогда он не только спас Баки жизнь, он – как всегда верил сам Стив – спас и себя от того, чтобы снова остаться в одиночестве. И ему не нужны были напоминания, что в конце концов это ничего не решило. Все, что ему нужно было в такие ночи – отчаянная радость его веры в то, что все хорошо, и ощущение Баки, прижавшегося к нему в поисках тепла и всего остального, что лишь Стив мог дать ему.

***

Когда оказалось, что Баки жив, Стив понял, что в конце концов он все же спас его.  
Спас ради пыток и мучений длиною в жизнь в руках врагов, но все же спас.  
И теперь ему просто нужно было спасти его еще раз.

***

И еще.  
Все время, пока Стив искал Баки, в голове его неотступно билась мысль, что теперь наконец ему стоит признаться в том, что он тогда сделал. Даже во время войны он знал, что надо бы рассказать, но отложил это на потом. В конце концов, может, в его поступке и не было ничего такого ужасного, он всего лишь спас Баки от голодной смерти, поддерживал в нем жизнь, пока их не нашли.

Может, сыворотка так и не передается; если бы оно так работало, наверняка у него взяли бы гораздо больше крови. Они бы точно вырезали из него куски каждую неделю, в надежде получить таким простым способом еще больше подобных ему солдат.  
Но потом он подумал о словах Эрскина, о том, что да, сыворотка важна, но еще важнее человек, принимающий ее. Это не казалось пустой похвальбой – не от ученого масштаба Эрскина, но Стив продолжал размышлять – что, если его плоть и кровь все же не дали Баки остатков сыворотки и не изменили клетки его тела? А может, дело было не столько в принесенной жертве, сколько в его молитвах? «Позволь ему жить. Позволь мне сделать его сильнее».

Может, не наука будущего спасла Баки, а что-то намного более древнее.

Тем не менее, это сработало, Стив понимал, почему Баки был все еще жив и в двадцать первом веке. Он знал – что бы Зола ни проделал с ним на фабрике в Крейшберге, к его долгой жизни это не имело никакого отношения, что бы он сам ни говорил Наташе и Сэму.

А это значит, что, настигнув Баки, он должен будет облегчить душу и рассказать, что же он делал теми темными днями и ночами. Он знал, что даже если Баки вспомнит все остальное, этого воспоминания там не будет. И никогда не было – он был слишком занят, практически умирая, пока Стив делал все возможное, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь.

Стив думал рассказать обо всем после вопроса Баки, а стоит ли он всего, что Стив принес в жертву, пытаясь защитить его, но потом подумал, что это прозвучит просто как еще один пункт в списке того, что Баки ему задолжал. Баки был не в том состоянии, чтобы понять, что Стив на самом деле пытался донести до него: он стоил для Стива всего, чего угодно, не важно чего. Последней капли его крови, последнего вдоха на смертном одре, последнего клочка плоти на его костях. В какое сравнение с этим шел оставленный щит и порушенная дружба?

Когда они оказалось в Ваканде и у Баки появился шанс поесть, принять душ и выспаться, казалось, ему стало получше. Стив подозревал, что все еще слишком рано, но он хотел рассказать. Хотел, чтобы Баки понял.

Плюс, всегда оставался шанс, что начни они вспоминать пещеру, Баки подумает, что Стив хочет поговорить про поцелуи, на которое они могут и отвлечься. Стив был бы совершенно не против. Баки пока никак не выказывал потребности в чем-то более интимном. Стив старался это уважать, дать ему больше времени, но ему отчаянно хотелось касаться его, держать в руках, снова познать в том смысле, что был между ними раньше.

Когда наконец появилась возможность, и Стив спросил Баки, тот вздрогнул и отвернулся.  
Стив замялся, повисла тишина: на лицо Баки вернулось загнанное выражение, а плечи задервенели. Еще слишком рано, слишком мало времени прошло; ему не следовало начинать этот разговор сейчас.

– Не могу, Стив. Я… помню, и я… все еще… – Баки замолчал, затем резко покачал головой, не в силах продолжать. – Моя голова все еще полна этого ГИДРовского дерьма. Пока я от него не избавлюсь, я не могу. Я попросил докторов поместить меня в крио, пока они не найдут способ справиться с этим.

Стив открыл и закрыл рот. Он заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, просто чтобы напомнить себе, что теперь его легкие в превосходном состоянии, потому что внезапно ему показалось, будто из комнаты выкачали весь воздух.

– Это… то, что тебе нужно? – наконец смог он спросить.

Баки твердо кивнул, а потом улыбнулся ему – неуверенно, почти робко. Словно не был уверен, что Стив скажет ему, что Стив поддержит его выбор. 

– Угу. Мне надо понять, кто же я, понять, что теперь я сам за себя отвечаю. До этого… лучше, чтобы никто не мог использовать меня для чего-то еще.

С этим Стив спорить не мог, хотя Баки, очевидно, и ждал спора. А еще Стив достаточно хорошо понимал: сейчас совершенно неподходящее время, чтобы рассказать Баки, что действительно лежало грузом у него на душе.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, изображая улыбку. – Конечно, Бак. Все, что захочешь.

***

И как только Баки укрылся в крио, навалились бесконечные дела. Дни Стива были заполнены попытками сообразить, как отправить остальных домой и как помочь справиться с кризисом, что накрыл Мстителей, пока они сами были в Ваканде.

Ночи его были темнее и длиннее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Он закрывал глаза и думал о Баки в криокамере, в холоде и одиночестве, и не мог не думать о мраке пещеры. Как звал его по имени, когда тишина сомкнулась вокруг него, как гладил Баки по лицу, осторожно ощупывая череп в поисках крови или какой-то травмы, которая могла бы объяснить, почему тот не отвечает.

Крови не было, но было одно место на черепе Баки, которое ощущалось как-то неправильно. Стив не осмелился прикоснуться к нему, не знал, что еще сделать, кроме того, что держать Баки в своих объятьях в этой кромешной темноте. Баки был теплым и продолжал дышать, и Стив не мог бы ответить, прошли минуты или часы до того, как Баки начал бредить.

Мысли и слова его путались, словно у человека в лихорадке, он явно был где-то далеко. Стив не осмеливался двигаться, опасаясь, что любое движение еще сильнее обрушит пещеру на их головы. Всю эту ночь он лишь держал Баки в объятиях и ждал.

Теперь же Баки был заперт от него, в холоде, и никто не знал, какие скрытые повреждения таятся в его голове. Лучше для него, безопаснее быть где угодно подальше от Стива, но он не мог перестать скучать по присутствию Баки рядом, успокаивающему звуку его дыхания и теплу его тела.

Поступок Стива не был чем-то необдуманным. Он отмечал смену дня и ночи – немного света проникало к ним в течение дня, хотя Баки не всегда это различал. Стив же был уверен, что разница есть – и достаточная для того, чтобы это что-то значило. Так что он выжидал, пока пройдут день и ночь, пил воду из лужи, которая наполнялась заново сочащейся из-под земли водой, и поил Баки, вливая в него столько, сколько удавалось заставить проглотить.

Когда снова приходила ночь, у Баки наступал период полубодрствования, он приходил в себя настолько, что жаловался на холод и боль в голове, настолько, чтобы попытаться отползти от Стива и разыскать огонь, который – Баки готов был поклясться – где-то рядом. Стив удерживал его, но так же он слышал урчание его пустого живота и знал: чтобы согреться – не говоря уже о том, что исцелиться от ран – необходимо есть.

Еще он понимал, что всегда оставалась возможность – что бы ни было не так с Баки, оно не заживет так легко. Не может, просто потому что в нормальной жизни так не бывает. Если бы на месте Баки был он сам, уже к рассвету от раны не осталось бы и следа. Если только…

Все встало на свои места после того, как разглядывая лишенное красок, смертельно бледное и неподвижное лицо Баки, он задумался, а как он может помочь, поделиться имеющимся у него самого даром. И даже если это не сработает, Баки нужно что-то есть, чтобы продержаться до прихода помощи или пока Стив не отыщет способ освободить их из-под завала и выбраться отсюда.

Он решился на исходе очередной темной ночи. Баки был не в состоянии сказать ни да, ни нет, как и предложить другое решение.

Стив всегда попадал в наихудшие переделки, когда рядом не было Баки, способного трезво оценить происходящее. Он обязательно упомянет об этом, когда наконец расскажет ему, что натворил.

Если бы он проснулся, Стив бы ему все сказал. Если бы только закончилась эта ночь и наступил день, способный отвлечь его от ожидания.

***

По ощущениям, прошла целая вечность, а на самом деле – всего несколько месяцев, и вот уже пришло время будить Баки. Врачи не были до конца уверены, что найденное ими решение сработает как надо, но Баки был нужен, да и времени на бесплодные ожидания не оставалось.

Стиву удалось устроить так, чтобы пробуждение прошло в его присутствии; он сумел объяснить Баки саму процедуру, но времени поговорить о чем-то более личном не осталось. Стиву и Сэму пришлось отправиться на встречу с Тони и Вижном еще до того, как все было завершено.

К тому времени как Баки появился на месте встречи вместе с Наташей и Вандой, Стив знал только, что все прошло так хорошо, как и ожидалось. Баки и Тони обменялись немного скованным рукопожатием; Вижн наблюдал за ними, задумчиво хмурясь.

Все, что Стив получил от Баки – быстрый кивок и бормотание:  
– Я в порядке. Я – это я.

Следующие несколько дней подумать о чем-то, кроме спасения мира, не представлялось возможным; пару раз Стива накрывало осознанием, как же хорошо снова быть рядом с Баки, знать, что тот прикроет спину и защитит слепые места. Он никогда и не задумывался, а можно ли доверять Баки, в себе ли он – главное, что он был здесь.

И какое-то время не имело значения ничего, кроме битвы, кроме отчаянного сражения, из-за которого все прочее казалось далеким и неважным. Какое-то время все было так просто.

Но когда битва закончилась, все вернулось на свои места. Баки был и оставался в сознании, а значит Стиву предстояло сообразить, как рассказать ему правду.

Не прямо сейчас, само собой, пока они, изможденные и по уши в грязи, пытались помочь устранить последствия. И уж точно не до того, как им выпадет шанс как следует выспаться.

Проснувшись, Стив узнал, что им с Баки разрешено вернуться домой, в Нью-Йорк. Он забыл – позволил себе забыть – все, кроме радости возвращения домой, с победой и с лучшим другом за спиной; именно так, как оно и должно было случиться семьдесят пять лет назад.

Баки был очень тих и, казалось, смущен происходящим; он больше смотрел и слушал, чем говорил, но Стив постоянно напоминал себе, что ничего другого не стоило ожидать. В редкие минуты, когда они оставались одни, Стив старался на него не давить. Когда волнения немного поутихли, Стив забрал Баки подальше от города, в одну из штаб-квартир Мстителей, где они могли немного передохнуть подальше от толпы и постоянного присутствия мегаполиса.

– Подумал, сможем пожить вместе, – сказал Стив, показывая Баки дорогу в одну из своих старых квартир, которая, казалось, все время его отсутствия простояла нетронутой. – Ты не против?

– С твоими и моими вещами может оказаться тесновато, – ответил Баки, роняя рюкзак и спортивную сумку, в которых помещалось все, что у него было, на пол посреди кухни – она была больше, чем любые квартиры, где они жили вместе до войны, не говоря уж о палатках, казармах и больничных палатах.

– Ну, мне бы не хотелось причинять тебе дискомфорт, – осторожно сказал Стив, пальцами впиваясь в край кухонного стола в попытках удержаться и не схватить Баки. Внезапно наступила тишина – и желание коснуться стало почти невыносимым.

А еще ему все еще нужно было все рассказать.

– В Ваканде, – начал Стив. – Я спросил тебя о…

И он даже не успел добраться до главного, когда Баки шагнул к нему и поцеловал, обхватив лицо своими разными руками.

Стив моментально позабыл, о чем он вообще только что думал; все, что имело значение – сильнее обхватить Баки, прижать его к себе как можно крепче в первый раз за непростительно долгое время. Баки целовал его так, как умирающий от жажды пьет воду, и Стив не мог отказать ему в том, в чем тот так нуждался.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем они смогли расцепить сведенные руки и запустить их под одежду; джинсы Баки были достаточно свободными, чтобы Стив смог просунуть ему за пояс ладони, даже не расстегивая их, а Баки, недовольно хмыкнув, просто-напросто вырвал молнию из штанов Стива своими новыми пальцами из углеродного волокна. Жесткое прикосновение его левой руки заставило Стива вскрикнуть, член его – дернуться, а руки – заскользить еще быстрее по телу Баки.

Баки что-то пробормотал, что одинаково могло оказаться как извинением, так и шуткой в адрес Стива. В любом случае, Стиву было не до того, и он решил проблему болтовни еще одним яростным поцелуем. Они целовались и втирались друг в друга еще несколько безумных минут. За несколько секунд до того, как Стив кончил, рука его стала влажной и липкой от спермы Баки – а значит, все прошло как надо.

– А вот теперь, думаю, самое время показать тебе ванную, – предложил Стив.

Баки рассмеялся:  
– А также остаться там со мной, чтобы помочь с навигацией, сам-то я, скорее всего, заблужусь.

– Ну не так уж тут много места. – Стив знал, что говорит заведомую ложь; о правде же он продолжал молчать, слишком он был счастлив в этот момент.

***

Он собирался рассказать Баки все на следующий день, но тот весь его проспал. Самое длительное свое бодрствование – два часа – он провел, гуляя по парку и разговаривая по телефону – там на три метра вокруг не видно было никого, кто мог бы подслушать разговор.

Стив наблюдал за ним из окна квартиры, напряженно размышляя – и, конечно, гипотетически он понимал: Баки прячется именно от него. Но в то же время Баки настолько демонстративно что-то скрывал, что не заметить мог бы только слепой – и это говорило о многом.

Поэтому, когда Баки вернулся, вспотев сильнее, чем представлялось возможным вечером в середине лета, Стив ни о чем не стал его спрашивать. Баки отправился прямиком в ванную, на сей раз без шуток про карту и гида, быстро принял душ – а затем забрался в их общую постель и быстро заснул, устроившись на самом краю.

Ну что же. Времени прошло мало, и сначала случилась их встреча в Бухаресте, потом – почти сразу – его мозг вынесли триггерными словами, от которых он оправился, только чтобы ввязаться в еще одно сражение не на жизнь, а на смерть. Не удивительно, что теперь ему требуется чуть больше времени, чтобы справиться со всем этим.

Этой ночью Стиву снова снилась пещера, Баки в его объятиях, слепой, охваченный лихорадкой и потерянный.

Тогда большую часть времени Баки не знал, где они, не помнил про войну, Францию и последнюю операцию. Не помнил, как Стив повел их в неправильном направлении по ветвящийся сети тоннелей, просто потому что на его улучшенный сывороткой взгляд те выглядели хорошо освещенными и легкими в навигации.

Баки доверял ему. Он позволял Стиву кормить себя – не только в тот первый раз, но снова и снова, два-три раза каждый день, все то бесконечное время, что они провели, запертые в ловушке. Он спорил с ним, но лишь совсем немного, когда реальность начала возвращаться к нему, и он пошел на поправку – но он всегда верил Стиву, верил, что тот сделает именно то, что ему сейчас нужно.

Утром Стив проснулся в пустой постели и, прислушавшись, услышал в отдалении негромкий голос Баки, ведущий односторонний разговор.

Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Баки пострадал или попал в ловушку, но сейчас, всего на мгновение, почувствовал тоску по тому Баки, который нуждался в том, что мог дать ему только Стив.

Затем он поднялся, постаравшись произвести побольше шума. К тому времени, как он вышел из спальни, Баки успел перебраться на балкон, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы отрезать любой звук, и даже повернулся к двери спиной.

Стив потер шрам на бедре, спрятанный под домашними штанами, и решил приготовить завтрак. К тому моменту, когда он услышал, как открылась и закрылась балконная дверь, у него была готова гора яичницы с беконом, а в духовке румянились бублики. Он обернулся, через плечо глядя на Баки, стоящего на пороге с телефоном в руке и смотрящего на него в ответ.

– Давай, Бак, – сказал Стив, сообразив, что именно сейчас стоит сказать и каким тоном – легким, уговаривающим. – Тебе стоит что-нибудь съесть.

Баки осторожно подошел ближе.  
– Да не горит.

– Да, но ты прямо вовремя подошел. – Стив снял с огня сковородку с беконом, и, обернув руки полотенцем, достал противень с бубликами – как раз вовремя, чтобы они не успели сгореть. Зашипев, он уронил противень на плиту – никогда ему не удавалось обернуть полотенце правильным образом, так, чтобы не обжечь пальцев.

– Подержи под водой, – посоветовал Баки, внезапно оказавшись совсем рядом; он закрыл дверцу духовки и выключил в ней огонь – а еще на плите, в последний момент спасая противень. – Позволь парню с огнеупорной рукой со всем этим разобраться, а?

– Да ладно тебе, оно даже не сгорело. – Но Стив все равно отошел к раковине. Холодная вода приятно остужала пылающие подушечки пальцев. И пока Стив был занят, все стало еще лучше – Баки начал раскладывать еду по тарелкам.

– Просто немного подрумянилось, ага? – дернул Баки углом рта, изображая улыбку.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ, вспоминая бесчисленные кастрюли овсянки и попытки с тостами – во всяком случае, он называл их так, пытаясь уговорить Баки попробовать их съесть.

– На этом я и специализируюсь, да? – спросил Стив, не позволяя себе провалиться в воспоминания. – Горелое снаружи, сырое внутри.

Баки сморщил нос, с сомнением поглядывая на яичницу. Стив с усилием отвел взгляд, вспоминая это выражение на его лице – когда он действительно пытался накормить Баки чем-то определенно сырым.

Баки толкнул его плечом.  
– Выглядит неплохо, Стив. Спасибо.

Стив закрыл глаза. Очевидно, происходило что-то совершенно ужасное, раз Баки старался быть к нему таким добрым. И ему бы следовало перестать прятаться в прошлом, выкинуть старые воспоминания и сосредоточиться. У Баки явно проблемы – и это важнее, чем Стив и его мечты о неделе, которой стоило бы быть худшей в его жизни.

Он взял тарелку из рук Баки и постарался ему улыбнуться. Они устроились рядом за столом. Баки намазал тонкий слой масла на половинку бублика, с сомнением поглядывая на огромную руку Стива с пачкой сливочного сыра.

Стив решил, что Баки сам затронет эту тему, когда будет готов. Он старался держаться ровно, быть таким же, как обычно, как минимум – не готовить слишком много, даже когда вся кухня была в его распоряжении и продуктов у него было столько, что он зачастую терялся, не зная, что с ними делать.

Пока они оба с упорством поглощали остатки завтрака, за столом стояла тишина. Баки все таки поэкспериментировал со сливочным сыром на втором бублике. Стив, улыбаясь в чашку, допил кофе, а затем налил стакан воды – прополоскать рот – сначала себе, а потом Баки.

Он протянул стакан через стол так, словно это было что-то большее, чем вода. На тарелке Баки все еще была еда, но он отложил вилку резким движением. Он взял стакан и опустошил его, а потом поставил на стол и встретился со Стивом глазами.

– Мне нужно вернуться, – сказал Баки. – Я все еще не в порядке.

– Что? С тобой все хорошо, ты отлично показал себя в сражении, ты…

Баки качал головой, не перебивая, даже когда Стив начал повышать голос.  
Стив резко оборвал себя, отпил воды и выждал пару минут, давая Баки возможность объяснить свою позицию.

Это заняло больше, чем пару минут, и Стив готов был уже выпрыгнуть из кожи, когда Баки наконец заговорил – тихим, едва слышным голосом, не поднимая глаз от стола:  
– Они убрали триггерные слова, но… Я все еще тот, кто все это совершил. И я не знаю, как убедиться в том, что повторения не будет.

– Бак, – на этот раз Стив лучше владел голосом. – Пойми, если ты не хочешь больше драк, не хочешь участвовать сражениях, ты не обязан быть частью команды. Если тебе нужна какая-то терапия, не обязательно уезжать в Ваканду. Я понимаю, что все это не может прекратиться по щелчку, но…

Баки покачал головой:  
– Мне не стоит быть рядом с тобой. Я не… они сделали со мной что-то плохое. То, чем они меня сделали – я не такой, как ты. Меня делал Зола. И из этого не могло получиться ничего хорошего.

– Зола мучил тебя, – сказал Стив. – Зола вживил тебе эту металлическую руку, делал больно и заставлял творить все это. Но он ни на грамм не изменил тебя.

Баки вскинул брови:  
– В самом начале этого всего я пережил падение. Зола ставил надо мной эксперименты еще в Крейшберге, тогда же вколол и сыворотку. Это все из-за него, Стив, и я должен…

Лицо Баки исказила болезненная гримаса, и Стиву отчаянно хотелось дотронуться до него, но он заставил себя сидеть на месте, позволяя Баки высказаться до конца. 

– Не знаю как, но я хочу вытащить это из себя – иначе все не имеет смысла. Я не могу быть тем, кем был раньше. И не могу стать кем-то еще, не тем, во что они меня превратили…

Баки снова покачал головой, и Стив понял, что все это время хватался за соломинку, пытаясь исправить то, что никогда и не было неисправным.

Ему потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы набраться храбрости и заставить себя говорить. Семьдесят пять лет спустя Стив, посмотрев Баки в глаза, произнес:  
– Не Зола дал тебе сыворотку, что спасла твою жизнь после падения. А я.

Баки нахмурился, потом отвел взгляд, раздражение проступило на его лице:  
– Конечно, это сработало на тебе, и так они и поняли…

– Нет! – резко оборвал его Стив, заставив Баки посмотреть на него. – Баки, я имею в виду… что бы Зола ни вколол тебе, это не помогло бы тебе пережить падение, потому что это не помогло тебе, когда мы были заперты под обвалом в пещере. Ты же помнишь обвал?

Вопрос был, мягко говоря, глупым. Баки никогда не помнил большей части того, что произошло в пещере – ни тогда, ни месяцы спустя.

И вот сейчас он, нахмурившись, смотрел на Стива:  
– Пещера… что, та пещера, где мы…

– Поцеловались, да, – подтвердил Стив. – В первый раз, и я рад, что ты помнишь эту часть. Но ты помнишь, как мы там оказались или как долго мы были там заперты?

Лицо Баки снова стало напряженным и сосредоточенным, взгляд его метался по лицу Стива – и в сторону – пока он пытался собрать воспоминания воедино. 

– Я не… Нет. Но я… Я знаю, что и не помнил никогда. Только как мы выбрались, а затем говорили про это, как нас осматривали врачи. Ты… ты сказал, что я ударился головой.

– Да, так и было, – твердо сказал Стив. – Или, скорее, камень упал, так что твоей вины в этом не было. Ты помнишь что-нибудь еще про то время? Или что было после, что остальные говорили?

Баки нахмурился, он выглядел таким потерянным, пытаясь сопоставить крохи воспоминаний, которых толком не было и до того, как он снова попал в руки ГИДРы. Стив плюнул на сдержанность и, обогнув стол, подошел к стулу Баки и присел на корточки перед ним.

Баки смотрел на него сверху вниз:  
– Мы целовались. И это был первый раз, когда мы… Моя голова так сильно болела, и я… старался оставаться в сознании, и ты был со мной, и это было… иногда темно, иногда чуть светлее. И я был так рад, когда, открыв глаза, мог разглядеть тебя. 

Стив не смог сдержать улыбки, вспоминая обжигающую смесь облегчения и надежды, невероятного восторга оттого, что Баки осмысленно посмотрел на него впервые за несколько дней. 

– Да, ты смог.

– Ты был самым прекрасным, что я видел в своей жизни, – сказал Баки, криво ему улыбаясь. – Что я тебе и сказал, как какой-то чертов идиот.

Стив покачал головой:  
– Единственный парень, что стал умнее после того, как башку ему пробило камнем. И я спросил тебя, что ты с этим собираешься делать.

– И я тебя поцеловал, – сказал Баки, одновременно пытаясь улыбнуться и нахмуриться. – Поцеловал тебя и… – Он облизал губы и фыркнул. – Сказал, что на вкус ты просто ужас.

Стив не позволил себе закрыть глаза. Не в этот раз. 

– Угу. А я сказал тебе, что это из-за воды, что у нее металлический привкус, потому что она сочится сквозь камни, и больше всего равно пить нечего.

Баки нахмурился, а затем его глаза внезапно широко распахнулись, а губы зашевелились в бесплодных попытках сказать хоть что-то:  
– Стив… ты не… что…

Взгляд Баки уперся в бедро Стива. Туда, где был шрам, туда, где открытая рана была даже тогда, когда их вытащили.

– Мы так надолго там застряли, – тихо сказал Стив. – Почти на неделю. Из-за удара по голове ты почти все время был без сознания, а мне зажало ступню.

– Но мы же говорим не про ступню, – возразил Баки, все еще не отрывая взгляда от его бедра. – Ты был ранен. Кровь текла по ноге. Но ведь неделя прошла. За это время ты должен был залечить любые раны. Стив. Скажи мне… скажи мне, что ты не сделал того, о чем я сейчас подумал!

Стив поморщился и склонил голову, сжав пальцы в кулаки – чтобы удержаться, не погладить драгоценный шрам еще раз.

– Твоя рана была очень серьезной, Бак. Ты… я нащупал это – пролом в черепе – такое мягкое место, как у младенца. И ты не приходил в себя, даже когда становилось светлее – ты не видел свет, а когда говорил, то не понимал, что происходит. Я должен был сделать хоть что-то.

– Стив, – повторил Баки ошеломленно.

Стив сильно зажмурился. 

– Так что я… сделал это. Кормил тебя собой… своей плотью, своей кровью. Даже если бы это было просто едой – тебе нужно было хоть что-то есть, чтобы поддерживать силы. И еще я подумал… понадеялся. Может, выйдет и большее. И ты начал выздоравливать. И я подумал: может, это и все, на что оно подействует, без… без чего-то еще. Но потом ты пережил падение. И я… если из-за этого мне предстоит попасть в ад, если ты больше никогда не захочешь знать меня, я не пожалею о том, что сделал, Бак. Не пожалею, что благодаря мне ты все еще жив.

– Не пожалеешь… – Голос Баки был словно безжизненный шепот, а Стив не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него, поэтому так и стоял на коленях, ожидая, что Баки скажет еще. Он ждал больше семидесяти лет, чтобы узнать, что Баки на все это скажет, и уж точно мог дать ему еще пару минут и не торопить с ответом.

– Как…

Стив еще сильнее сжал кулак, вжимая побелевшие костяшки в наружную поверхность бедра, подальше от шрама.

– Пещера, тоннели, – продолжил Баки тихим, скрипучим голосом. – Как мы там оказались? Мы проторчали там так долго, потому что никто не знал, где нас искать, не знал не день и не два. Мы же должны были… встретиться с остальными, да? Я куда-то отлучался.

– Угу. – Стив осмелился посмотреть на него, удивленный тем, куда вывернул их разговор – и замер, потрясенный выражением, застывшим на лице Баки, таком бледном и бесцветном; его взглядом, обращенным в сторону окна и словно пронзающим сотни километров – и семь десятилетий.

Стив продолжил говорить, надеясь провести его через свой рассказ лучше, чем по тоннелям той ночью:  
– Ты был на одном из этих одиночных заданий, о которых никогда не рассказывал. Остальных я отправил к месту встречи с французским Сопротивлением – они использовали пещеры как укрытия, – а сам отправился в ту сторону, где, как думал, мог бы перехватить тебя на полпути. После заданий ты всегда был… И я просто хотел провести немного времени вместе, чтобы только мы двое.

– Я всегда был... – Баки безошибочно обратил внимание именно на то, о чем Стив не хотел говорить, хотя все еще даже не смотрел в его сторону. – Всегда был что?

– Отстраненным, – тихо сказал Стив, наблюдая, как Баки рассматривает что-то за линией горизонта, словно просчитывая траекторию выстрела. – После таких заданий, даже когда ты уже оказывался среди нас, тебе требовалось какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. И я хотел оказаться рядом с тобой как можно скорее. Прикоснуться к тебе, к твоей руке – если бы ты мне позволил.

Баки закрыл глаза, и Стив подумал, что помнит, как оно было, все те месяцы, до того как они наконец сломались и перешли к поцелуям и признаниям. После того, как Стив спас Баки из Крейшберга, что-то начало нарастать между ними, словно давление в паровом двигателе. Время от времени оно прорывалось в слишком долгих взглядах, случайных-неслучайных прикосновениях и недосказанных фразах, но после нескольких дней в разлуке Стив готов был взорваться.

– И ты так сильно отвлекся, желая подержать меня за руку, – сказал Баки, – что завел нас не в тот чертов тоннель, и мы оказались в ловушке.

– Мне показалось, что я видел там какой-то свет, – почти прошептал Стив. – Это и был свет – от звезд, сквозь какие-то трещины в своде. Я еще не привык тогда, насколько мое зрение стало лучше. И даже не подумал спросить тебя, видишь ли ты этот свет, а ты…

– А я верил тебе. Потому что для меня все вокруг было кромешной тьмой, но у меня и мысли не было сказать тебе, пока мы не прошли с километр, и ты не начал ворчать, что проход сужается.

На это Стив ничего не сказал. Он и не думал, что Баки помнит все это, но он сам как-то раз рассказал ему, после, когда Баки задавался похожими вопросами.

– А значит, мое зрение не было таким же острым, как твое. И со времени Крейшберга уже прошло несколько месяцев, – продолжал размышлять Баки. – До того, как ты… дал мне это. И после… у нас была та операция в августе сорок четвертого, и вот тогда я уже мог видеть ночью так же хорошо, как и ты.

Стив снова крепко зажмурился.  
– Да, я обратил внимание.

– Значит, ты знал, – тихо сказал Баки. – Ты заметил разницу. Заметил, что оно осталось во мне. Ты знал.

– Но я же не думал, что это тебя так сильно изменит, – попытался Стив. – Баки, клянусь, я и подумать не мог, что даже мне возможно пережить такое падение с поезда, а то бы я…

Стив отшатнулся, почувствовав крепкий удар прямо в грудину – Баки приложил его раскрытой ладонью и теперь резко, в упор смотрел прямо на Стива.

– Какого черта, Роджерс? Я не пытаюсь обвинить тебя в том, что ты не вернулся за мной, мы оба чертовски хорошо знаем, почему ты этого не сделал. Я возмущаюсь, какого черта ты ни разу не рассказывал мне, что на самом деле сделал в той пещере?

Стив открыл рот – и закрыл его.  
– Я не… шла война, и я не мог…

Баки фыркнул и отвел взгляд.  
– А ты не подумал, что я, возможно, был немного озадачен тем, что стал видеть в темноте как кошка, что мне стало хватать трех часов сна или что я не мог больше напиться? Думал, я не замечу? Позволил мне считать, что это из-за него, а не из-за тебя?

Стив даже не знал, что Баки так мало спал или не мог больше опьянеть; тот достаточно хорошо притворялся. И ведь ему пришлось – потому что он не понимал, что случилось, или даже хуже: думал, что это из-за Золы, из-за того, что с ним сделали в Крейшберге.

– Я… – Стив не мог подобрать нужных слов. – Я думал, ты… возненавидишь меня. Или тебе станет противно, или…

В ответ Баки просто смотрел на него с минуту.  
– Думаешь, окажись я на твоем месте, будь ты ранен и умирай от голода, я бы не сделал того же? Думаешь, я бы не понял, почему ты это сделал? Гребаный Иисус…

Баки резко потряс головой, снова отворачиваясь от него – и Стив поморщился.  
Ему и в голову не приходило, что Баки так легко поймет его мотивы, просто поставив себя на его место. Но Баки же всегда понимал его – даже когда злился на безрассудство Стива и его желание сломя голову рваться вперед, не дожидаясь, пока Баки прикроет спину, даже тогда он понимал его.

– Мне стоило, – прошептал Стив. – Стоило доверять тебе, Бак. Прости меня.

– Покажи мне, – резко сказал Баки, вынуждая Стива посмотреть на себя. Баки глядел на него сверху вниз, но не в глаза.

Он смотрел на его правое бедро.  
– Покажи твой…

Баки поднял взгляд, острый как бритва, и теперь смотрел ему прямо в глаза:  
– У тебя была рана. Она все еще кровоточила. Единственный раз, когда я видел у тебя что-то подобное. Помню, ты пару раз менял повязки. Так что, возможно, шрама и не осталось, или со временем он сошел, но… Я хочу увидеть место. Покажи мне.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Он поднялся, повернулся к Баки правым боком и спустил штаны. Он прижал ладонь правой руки ко лбу, защищая лицо и закрывая себе обзор на шрам, который пересекал внешнюю поверхность его бедра.

Конечно, он был достаточно высоко, чтобы, если что, можно было прикрыть его ладонью.

– Господи боже, – мягко, скорее благоговейно, чем шокированно, сказал Баки. Шрам не был особенно ужасным, но вместе с тем его происхождение по-прежнему не оставляло простора воображению.

Стив зажмурился, не позволяя себе отстраниться или как-то еще уклониться от тщательного осмотра.

– Камнепад не мог тебя тут задеть. Значит, ты не просто расширил уже имеющуюся рану.

Стив покачал головой и заставил себя ответить:  
– Прошло уже… больше суток после обвала, когда я это сделал. Когда понял, что должен буду сделать. К этому времени я уже полностью оправился от всех последствий камнепада.

Да там и были-то только синяки; даже оказавшаяся в западне ступня не была раздроблена. Больше всего досталось его спине и рукам, на которые пришлась большая часть обвала, пока он закрывал собой Баки. И даже этого он не сделал как надо.

– И ты выбрал место. Такое, где поблизости нет крупных артерий, но с большим количеством мышц. – Баки говорил мягко, словно лишь для себя.

Стив чувствовал, как подушечки его пальцев скользят прямо над шрамом – парят над ним, не прикасаясь. Стив сжал правую ладонь в кулак, пытаясь справиться с желанием схватить Баки за руку – хотя у него не было идей, что, черт возьми, он бы делал после этого.

– Ты прижал к коже нож, – продолжал Баки. – И вырезал кусок.

Стив заставил себя дышать, проваливаясь в воспоминание – с какой силой пришлось давить на нож, зажатый под таким неудобным углом, как легко вошло хорошо заточенное лезвие, как трудно было контролировать хватку на рукояти, не отвлекаясь на адреналиновый шок и мысль «черт, я пропорол себя ножом».

– Сколько раз?

Стив резко выдохнул, почувствовав, как Баки наконец нежно коснулся пальцами того самого места, как прочертил линию по всей длине шрама.

– Сколько раз ты… Твою мать, оно же всякий раз заживало, да? Должно было, раз ты все время резал одно и тоже место – иначе бы тебе никакой ноги не хватило.

– Я не считал. – Теперь голос Стива немного дрожал.

Тогда он вспоминал иглы в своих венах, образцы тканей, которые брали медсестры в стерильных условиях лабораторий. Это казалось таким далеким от того, что он творил своими руками и армейским ножом во мраке пещеры, с тихим, прерывистым дыханием Баки под ухом.

Ближе к концу стало почти не больно, словно через какое-то время в этом участке перестали прорастать нервы, а может быть, он просто притерпелся к конкретному виду боли. Но всякий раз, заживая, шрам чесался так, словно был объят пламенем, и ему пришлось мучиться неделями, удерживая руки подальше – до тех пор, пока он окончательно не убедился, что все зажило.

– Это не было экспериментом. Мне не нужны были данные. Это было… больше, чем мне бы хотелось, но меньше, чем я готов был, если бы было нужно. Бак…

Баки резко поднялся со стула, схватил его за правое запястье левой рукой и подтащил ближе, разворачивая к себе лицом.

Стив так тяжело дышал, словно истекал кровью прямо сейчас, словно нож все еще был в его руках. Ресницы Баки внезапно стали мокрыми.

– Ты должен был мне рассказать, – прошептал он. Хватка левой руки была нежной, но неумолимой.

Стив лишь покачал головой, отчаянно желая отвести взгляд от Баки и того, что сейчас пылало в его глазах.

– Мне надо… – Баки закрыл глаза, затем потер их правой рукой. – Черт, Стив. Мне нужно все это обдумать, мне нужно… уложить все это в голове, все это… даже лучше – вот так, это все… словно перевернулось с ног на голову.

Стив кивнул.  
– Бак, если есть хоть что-то, что я могу… Ты же знаешь, что я сделаю все, что тебе нужно.

Баки фыркнул.  
– Это-то я знаю.

Он отпустил запястье Стива и вышел прочь, не сказав больше ни слова.

***

В этот же день после полудня Стив получил автоматическое уведомление от «Инженерной и охранной системы» здания о том, что «ДЖЕЙМС БАРНС был зарегистрирован в гостевом жилом блоке. Желаете ли вы отменить доступ в ваш жилой блок проживавшему там ранее ДЖЕЙМСУ БАРНСУ? Доступ может быть отменен на время или навсегда».

Стив резко вдавил палец в опцию «НЕТ», а затем отбросил телефон и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Это лучше, чем если бы Баки вернулся в Ваканду или криокамеру. Ему нужно было собственное место – и он выбрал остаться под одной крышей с Мстителями, под одной крышей со Стивом.

Но не там же, где Стив. Не там, где тот мог увидеть Баки, прикоснуться к нему, спросить, не разрушил ли он все своим признанием.

Этой ночью Стиву не удалось заснуть, а значит, не было никаких снов.

Баки так и не вернулся, а у Стива в конце концов были и другие заботы. Ему нужно было придумать, как отреагировать на разразившийся кризис. Он лег спать на диване – вместо их общей кровати, и когда ему приснилась кровь, она была просто кровью. Жидкостью, пролитой без особой цели, а не ради кого-то.

Он проснулся в одиночестве, смыл этот запах со своей кожи и погрузился в рутину дел. Он все еще оставался Капитаном Америкой, и никому не было дела, разбито его сердце или нет, этот урок он выучил много лет назад.

***

Три ночи спустя Стив проснулся незадолго до рассвета – Баки стоял прямо над ним:  
– Пошли.

Стив поднялся и последовал за ним. Он бы пошел за ним куда угодно безо всяких вопросов, но Баки всего лишь провел его в спальню, подошел к своей стороне кровати и начал раздеваться. Стив направился к своей стороне, все еще неуверенный в происходящем – хотя Баки бы не позвал его сюда, чтобы заставить спать на полу.

– Не знаю, – сказал Баки, все еще не глядя на него. Его голос звучал устало. – Не знаю, готов ли я… но я соскучился по тебе. Мне тебя не хватает. И так много всего, о чем надо подумать. Я ошибся, решив съехать от тебя.

Стив понимал, что ничего особо хорошего в этом нет, но от улыбки удержаться не смог. Он лег в постель и приглашающе поднял край одеяла. Баки скользнул под него, обвиваясь вокруг Стива, плотно прижимаясь к нему. Стив вжал лицо в изгиб его шеи. Волосы Баки рассыпались вокруг его лица, и Стив глубоко вдохнул их знакомый аромат.  
Через пару минут Баки протянул левую руку вниз, нащупал шрам на бедре Стива и проследил его пальцами.

– Я поспрашивал врачей, – тихо сказал Баки. – Они тестировали меня, сканировали – чтобы понять, остались ли какие-то следы. Что-то, что показало бы происхождение моей сыворотки. И вот они сказали, что через столько времени, после всего что было, уже никак не установить. Даже если какие-то твои клетки и есть внутри меня – теперь они уже… я.

Стив сглотнул, кивнув куда-то в район плеча Баки.

– А еще я пытался вспомнить, – продолжил Баки. – Или хотя бы вообразить, чтобы потом притвориться, что я что-то помню. Чтобы поверить. Но у меня ничего не вышло, я не могу… я не могу заставить себя поверить в реальность такого сценария.

Стив усилием воли заставил себя молчать, а не умолять Баки поверить ему, довериться еще раз. Баки вернулся к нему – о большем он и просить не мог.

– Не то чтобы я не верил тебе, – пробормотал Баки, его пальцы все оглаживали шрам, скользили вверх и вниз. – Я не говорю, что ты соврал или ошибся, просто… не могу заставить себя почувствовать это. А я хочу, Стив. Хочу знать, что это часть тебя во мне, что именно ты поддерживал во мне жизнь, что что-то хорошее от тебя теперь во мне – а значит, я и сам не такой уж плохой. Я так этого хочу. Но я не знаю, как сделать, чтобы так оно и было.

Стив ощутил напряжение, сковавшее тело Баки к концу фразы, какую-то притаившуюся в ней ложь. Ему потребовалось времени не больше, чем на пару вдохов, чтобы разобраться, о чем лгал Баки и почему.

Баки знал, что ему нужно, но не говорил вслух – он знал, что стоит только сказать, и он тут же получит, потому что Стив всегда давал ему все, о чем бы он ни попросил.

Значит, Баки хотел чего-то такого, что он не мог вымогать у Стива. Нечто, что нельзя было украсть.

То, что можно было получить только добровольно. И Стив не хотел ничего больше, чем дать Баки все, в чем тот нуждался, и Баки вернулся к нему, чтобы позволить Стиву принести такой дар.

– Могу подумать над способом, – мягко сказал Стив. – Значит, ты хочешь быть уверен, что частица меня в тебе. С тобой.

Баки сжал его еще крепче – теперь его практически трясло от напряжения, и Стив понял, что он на верном пути.

– Я и так знаю, Бак, что ты хороший, – мягко продолжил Стив. – Сам по себе, а не потому что я что-то тебе дал. Ты всегда таким был. И знаю, что ты стоил заботы, исцеления и пищи. И если тебе нужно, чтобы я убедил тебя в своей вере, показал тебе ее – я готов это сделать.

Баки набрал в грудь воздуха, готовясь поспорить с ним – или хотя бы запротестовать, но Стив не позволил ему.

– Я хочу. Хочу сделать это для тебя. Если ты готов это принять, готов позволить мне… – Ему пришлось перевести дыхание, прежде чем высказать вслух то, от невероятности чего перехватывало горло: – Позволь мне накормить тебя еще раз. Пожалуйста. Мы можем сделать это хоть сейчас – и мы оба будем понимать происходящее. Я хочу этого, поэтому предлагаю. Ты не просил, не заставлял меня и не провоцировал. Все, что тебе нужно сделать – позволить мне.

Баки выдохнул, медленно и прерывисто, и это прозвучало словно всхлип:  
– Стив... 

– Пожалуйста, – повторил Стив. Он не знал, как облечь в слова то, насколько сильно он хочет это сделать, насколько желанно для его тела – и любой, даже самой маленькой его части, быть тем, в чем нуждается Баки.

– Пожалуйста, Бак. Позволь мне дать это тебе.

На мгновение Баки застыл в его объятиях, он дышал резко и часто. Когда он кивнул где-то в районе плеча Стива, жест был скованным и напряженным. Стив еще сильнее сжал его, поцеловал волосы, линию челюсти – все, до чего смог дотянуться.

Баки выдохнул и мягко отстранился. Он поднял голову, и Стив поцеловал его щеки, закрытые веки. Поцеловал едва приоткрытые губы.

Баки сжал его плечи.  
– Нет… пока нет. Не этим вечером, не сегодня.

Стив покачал головой, встречая взгляд Баки, такой ясный в расцветающем свете наступающего утра.

– Да, на этот раз мы все сделаем правильно. Никаких случайностей. Мы выберем день – ясный день, такой, чтобы мы оба видели и понимали, что происходит.

Баки едва заметно кивнул, скривив губы в подобии улыбки, и притянул Стива в еще один нежный, жадный поцелуй. 

– Ты уверен… Стиви, ты уверен?

– Все, что у меня есть, я отдам тебе. – Стив подкрепил обещание легким касанием губ, удерживая Баки так близко, обнимая так крепко, чтобы тот мог почувствовать правдивость его слов всем телом. – Это не причинит вреда ни одному из нас – и я этого хочу. А тебе это нужно. О чем еще здесь говорить.

Баки легко рассмеялся прямо ему в рот, а затем целовал до тех пор, пока они не заснули, переплетясь друг с другом, а солнце вставало у них над головами.

***

Все вокруг ощущалось замороженным, словно оба они затаили дыхание в ожидании подходящего дня. В течение следующих трех дней всякий раз, когда они встречались глазами, когда заговаривали о чем-то, это ожидание становилось все более и более осязаемым. Они ждали этого дня, словно нового старта. Пока он не наступил – все казалось ненастоящим; все, что они говорили друг другу: «Нет пока, пока нет, но скоро».

Они спали в одной постели, обмениваясь поцелуями и ласками, но не более того. Пока нет, но скоро.

Вечером накануне они рано поужинали – еще до того, как село солнце. Когда они закончили, Баки откашлялся и сказал:  
– Я… думаю, мне стоит…. увидимся утром, ладно?

Стив кивнул. В этот раз все было по-другому, не так, как обычно случалось, когда Баки оставлял его одного. Это было… словно какой-то ритуал, словно они изобретали что-то такое вместе, не давая этому названий, просто делая то, что ощущалось верным. Баки должен был провести эту ночь отдельно от него, чтобы они могли встретиться на рассвете. Они должны были все сделать правильно.

– Первым делом, – мягко согласился Стив. – Сразу, как рассветет.

Баки улыбнулся ему, быстро и ярко. Жадно.  
– Не задержусь и на минуту, обещаю.

Стив улыбнулся ему в ответ, так же отчаянно желая, чтобы завтра наступило как можно скорее. 

– Без тебя не начну, приятель.

Баки отвел глаза, не переставая улыбаться, и всю ночь эта улыбка стояла перед внутренним взором Стива. Не только жадность, не только нетерпение – а именно улыбка Баки окончательно убедила Стива в том, что он получит то, чего так отчаянно хочет. Скоро. Совсем скоро.

Стив поднялся раньше, чем солнце.

Он застелил постель чистым бельем, подготовил пару чистых пеленок и аптечку первой помощи, а также бутылку воды. Он обработал армейский нож, оставленный Баки под подушкой – там, где Стив мог бы легко его найти. Потом он долго стоял под душем, очень тщательно помылся и побрился – тоже очень тщательно, так, словно ему предстояла инспекция.

Он обернул вокруг бедер чистое полотенце, и на этом покончил с одеждой. Когда он вышел из ванной, первый луч восходящего солнца прочертил линию по их постели – а в дверях показался Баки.

Он тоже был только что из душа, с влажными на кончиках волосами и чисто выбритым лицом. На нем были только джинсы – и больше ничего; он был босой, со всеми шрамами, выставленными словно напоказ, а новая рука мягко блестела в рассеянном свете раннего утра.

Тело Стива словно охватил пожар, нетерпение и адреналин зашумели в венах. Член его наполовину поднялся, а кожа стала невероятно чувствительной. Казалось, он мог ощутить вкус Баки, разлитый в воздухе, почувствовать, как тот дышит – несмотря на разделяющее их пространство просторной спальни.

Больше никакого ожидания. Это был именно тот день и тот час.

Стив подошел к кровати и присел на нее – рядом с заранее подготовленными вещами. Он расставил ноги и позвал тихо:  
– Иди сюда.

Баки подошел так плавно, словно они это репетировали, в три быстрых шага оказался рядом со Стивом, встал на колени между его раздвинутых ног. Колени Стива плотно обхватили бедра Баки, а тот скользнул левой рукой под белое чистое полотенце, нащупывая шрам на правом бедре.

Стив наклонился вперед и поцеловал Баки в губы, а затем легко коснулся губами его лба.  
Потом он откинулся назад, выпрямляя спину и плечи. Он заглянул Баки прямо в глаза, удерживая его взгляд. 

– Смотри, ладно? Хочу чтобы ты ничего не пропустил.

Баки кивнул, переводя взгляд на руки Стива, которые шарили по кровати в поисках ножа. Тот был очень острым, обработанным, и Стив точно знал, что надрез не причинит ему никакого вреда. Он заранее выбрал место, продумал, под каким углом сделает разрез – движения его рук были медленными и уверенными; практика была очевидной.

Он приложил левую руку к груди, туго натянул кожу и приставил острие ножа к нижней части грудной мышцы слева. Прямо над сердцем, что в безопасности билось за ребрами.

Стив посмотрел вверх, отмечая, как пристально наблюдает Баки. Тот смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами – такими синими в утреннем свете; щеки его пылали румянцем, зубы впились в нижнюю губу, а пальцы – в шрам на бедре Стива.

Стив снова сфокусировался на том, что делал. Боль, неприятное чувство чего-то инородного внутри тела – там, где ничего не должно было быть, оба эти чувства были приглушены адреналином, несущимся по венам – и вот кровь потекла по лезвию, вниз, по костяшкам пальцев. Время приступать.

Головокружительно знакомым движением, въевшимся в самые его кости в той темной пещере, хотя и совершенно при других обстоятельствах, он прокрутил лезвие, вырезая небольшой кусок мышцы, подхватывая пальцами и вынимая из раны – и вот кусок перестал быть мышцей и стал пищей. Едой. Он зажал рану ладонью левой руки, отложил нож и насухо вытер пальцы.

Баки все еще смотрел – широко распахнутыми глазами, но он больше не кусал губы.

– Открывай, – мягко попросил Стив, протягивая кусочек плоти правой рукой.

Баки широко открыл рот, позволяя Стиву уложить свой дар ему на язык.

Баки не шевелился, во все глаза глядя на Стива. Стив взял его за подбородок, прижимая испачканные кровью пальцы к губам, и Баки издал какой-то мягкий звук, болезненный и восторженный одновременно.

Стив наблюдал, как двигаются его мышцы – жевать там было нечего, но Баки – и это было совершенно очевидно – явно не хотелось, чтобы все закончилось так быстро. Он наслаждался каждым мгновением. Он закрыл глаза. Когда наконец он проглотил, лицо его застыло.

Когда Баки снова открыл глаза, Стив больше не мог сдерживаться. Он обхватил Баки за шею окровавленной рукой и притянул в поцелуй. У Стива перехватило дыхание от знакомого металлического привкуса между их соединенных губ, и правая рука Баки накрыла левую Стива, сильнее зажимая рану на груди, прямо поверх колотящегося сердца.

– Стив, – прошептал Баки, – Стив, господи… позволь мне обработать тебя.

Стив кивнул и откинулся назад, позволяя Баки полностью уложить себя на постель. Баки наклонился вперед, вжимаясь между его бедер так плотно, как только мог. Он отвел руку Стива, прижимая к ране чистую ткань, и Стив тихо ахнул, внезапно ощущая и боль от раны, и восхитительную, многообещающую близость тела Баки. Не считая того быстрого тисканья на кухне, это было в первый раз с сорок пятого.

– Стив, – повторил Баки, качая головой. Он положил левую руку на живот Стива, привлекая его внимание к дорожкам крови, что стекали из раны и впитывались в полотенце.

Баки наклонился, прижимаясь запятнанными кровью губами к коже Стива. Тот не мог отвести взгляда – теперь была его очередь наслаждаться зрелищем, и это был ответный подарок ему от Баки, прямо здесь, в залитой светом комнате. Он наблюдал, как Баки слизывает кровь с его кожи четкими движениями языка, сперва жадными, стирающими все, до чего удалось дотянуться, потом нежными, успокаивающими. Но каждый мазок, каким бы он ни был, лишь сильнее распалял Стива.

Баки пришлось приподняться с колен, чтобы добраться до потеков крови, окружающих порез. Он остался рядом, зависнув над Стивом в упоре на левой руке. И когда Баки осторожно поднял ткань, укрывавшую рану, он обнаружил на ее месте темно-красную линию разреза, уже затягивающуюся коркой. Он осторожно лизнул, проведя языком по всей линии, а затем нежно прижался к ней губами.

– Бери, – прошептал Стив, задохнувшись от внезапного, головокружительного чувства, желания дать еще, позволить Баки откусить прямо от него, раскрыть его, и взять прямо оттуда, где Стив открыл себя для него. – Все, что пожелаешь, Бак. Бери.

Баки выдохнул и посмотрел на него, улыбаясь перепачканными губами.  
– Нет, Стиви. Ты уже дал так много.

Стив открыл было рот – он готов был умолять о большем, но Баки склонился, притягивая его еще в один поцелуй со вкусом крови, глубже и медленнее, чем те, что были до этого. Стив застонал, обнимая Баки ногами, но тот отстранился.

– Позволь мне сперва перевязать тебя. – Баки пытался говорить сурово, но уголки его перепачканных красным губ подергивались, а глаза сияли.

Стив уже чувствовал, как не хватает дыхания, как улетучиваются все слова. Он лишь кивнул, и Баки отодвинулся, подхватывая аптечку, которую приготовил Стив. Закрыв глаза и расслабившись, Стив позволил Баки разобраться со всем остальным, закрепить повязку и окончательно все протереть, включая собственное лицо.

Закончив, Баки положил ладонь на место бывшей раны, все еще немного побаливающей, но уже начинающей зудеть, исцеляясь. Прямо поверх колотящегося в бешенном ритме сердца.

– Почему здесь? – тихо спросил Баки. – Почему ты выбрал именно это место?

Стив закусил губу, стараясь держать глаза открытыми, глядеть прямо на Баки – но тот смотрел вниз, на свою руку, на грудь Стива.

– Только попробуй сказать что-нибудь банальное о том, как близко это к сердцу, – добавил Баки, бросая на него быстрый взгляд, а затем снова опуская глаза на грудь.

Стив слабо улыбнулся.  
– Может и поэтому.

– Твое бедро тоже с этим отлично справлялось, Стив, – Баки покачал головой, в этот раз не поднимая глаз. – Скажи мне. Почему.

Стив вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось поднять руку и спрятать за ней лицо, но он понимал, что сейчас это было не лучшей идеей.

– Потому что теперь мне не нужно это прятать, – признался Стив. – Не важно, если какое-то время она поболит, или закровит, стоит мне неловко дернуться, и мне придется менять повязки. Потому что на этот раз ты знаешь – и только это и важно. А значит, именно тут оно и должно быть – прямо по центру и спереди. Никаких больше пряток.

Баки двинул ладонью, пальцами прочерчивая контур звезды посреди груди Стива, так что разрез пришелся прямо между двумя нижними точками зубцов на левой стороне.  
После он наклонился и снова поцеловал Стива в губы, больше похожий по вкусу на себя, чем на кровь. Поцелуй вышел нежным, ничего не требующим, но Стив понимал, что это лишь начало.

Все что было нужно – немного его подтолкнуть.  
– Ну и, конечно, потому что это прямо над моим…

Баки заткнул его более жестким поцелуем, словно насмехаясь – и вот теперь это было больше похоже на правду. Стив устроил правую руку на бедре Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу, а остальными чувствуя жесткую джинсовую ткань.

– Эй-эй. – Баки поймал его ладонь и вернул на кровать. – Ты сегодня уже поработал, Стиви. Теперь моя очередь. Будешь лежать тихо-тихо, и позволишь мне чем-то тебе отплатить.

Стив усмехнулся, чувствуя головокружение – и словно Баки был единственным, что удерживало его на земле.

Больше никаких секретов, и, видимо, он все сделал правильно – раз Баки хочет отплатить, сделав что-нибудь хорошее для него. Что-нибудь, что сделает его счастливым.

– Это что-то – завтрак или…

Баки мягко зарычал на него и развязал полотенце, освобождая Стива. Его член и свежий разрез запульсировали в едином ритме, и сообразить, где ему сейчас сильнее хочется почувствовать руку Баки, было непросто.

– А как насчет такого? – пробормотал Баки где-то поблизости от его уха, а его рука между тем опустилась между раздвинутых бедер, напрочь игнорируя член. Стив инстинктивно раздвинул ноги еще шире, приподнимая ягодицы, не скрывая радости от прикосновения пальцев Баки, прошедшихся прямо по дырке. – Как насчет того, чтобы я проделал с тобой такое?

Стив дернулся, головой упираясь в кровать, обнажая горло и прогибаясь в спине. Он так долго ждал, и теперь, дождавшись, не мог даже представить, как же он так долго без этого обходился. 

– Да, Бак. Это то, что надо.

Баки убрал пальцы – и тут же вернул их, скользкие от слюны, покружил ими, а затем надавил. Стив почувствовал, как мышцы его поддаются, раскрываясь от легкого давления, пропуская Баки внутрь. Когда пальцы погрузились до конца, он развел их, а затем снова свел – _и будут два одной плотью_. Было немного больно – что ж, естественно ощущать боль, когда вскрываешь себя для кого-то.

Удовольствие быстро перекрыло все остальное; Баки двигал пальцами внутри него, зная, как и чего нужно касаться. Стив старался двигаться навстречу, и нега затопила его тело, а затем Стив почувствовал левую руку Баки, плотно прижатую к самому центру его груди.

– Лежи спокойно, Стив, дай мне позаботиться о тебе.

– Я позволю тебе что угодно, Бак, просто сделай это. – Стив нуждался в этом даже сильнее, чем мог себе вообразить – не просто в удовольствии, не только в том, чтобы дать себе разрядку. Он хотел Баки внутри себя, Баки на себе, их тела, соединенные вместе. Ему нужен был Баки любым доступным способом, целиком и полностью рядом с собой, внутри себя, там, где им обоим было самое место.

И именно поэтому так и случилось. Именно поэтому он мог отдать Баки себя по частям – потому что, в конце концов, никакого отдавания в этом не было. Они были единым целым, частями друг друга, телом и душой, и не было ничего, чем они не могли бы поделиться друг с другом – всегда, пока между ними была эта связь. Он не отдавал, а делился.

– Не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, – прошептал Баки, но Стив все равно услышал напряжение, желание в его голосе, и он знал, что Баки чувствует то же самое: нестерпимое желание быть вместе, стать единым целым.

– Даже если и больно, не важно, – велел Стив. – Быть без тебя больнее. Давай уже.

Баки вздохнул, но спорить не стал.

Стив протестующе застонал, почувствовав, как пальцы выскальзывают из него, но затем Баки навис над ним, поцеловал по краю повязки, прижимаясь головкой члена между раздвинутых ног Стива. Стив ногами обнял Баки за талию и двинул бедрами в привычном ритме, чувствуя, как Баки вталкивается внутрь, издав протяжный стон, тут же подхваченный и самим Стивом.

Было больно – он был таким тугим, словно в первый раз, почти без подготовки, почти без смазки – но так и было нужно. Тело его приспособилось, принимая Баки еще до того, как тот вставил до конца – мышцы расслабились, расступаясь. Боль переплавилась в жар, ощущение наполненности, чувство максимальной близости к Баки, той, что было не достичь – почти никаким – другим способом.

Баки проложил дорожку поцелуев по его груди, по горлу, двигаясь внутри него медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, до тех пор, пока Стив не выгнулся под ним, подставляясь под губы Баки.

– Хорошо? – Баки погладил его губами, и слово это не значило ничего – или все на свете.

Стив кивнул, приглашающе распахивая рот, втягивая Баки в мокрый, глубокий поцелуй. Баки едва в нем двигался, слабо, почти незаметно раскачиваясь, медленнее, чем их дыхание, медленнее, чем сердцебиение. На мгновение этого было достаточно – просто быть здесь и сейчас, после всех этих лет, быть вместе в этом ощущении, друг в друге.

Но только на мгновение. Как только Стив понял, что больше не может выносить этой неподвижности, Баки прикусил его нижнюю губу и затем толкнулся, упираясь в Стива так, чтобы можно было свободно двигаться. Он сделал несколько пробных медленных толчков – не дразня, а проверяя, не отводя взгляда от лица Стива.

Стив тоже смотрел на него, не отрываясь, он не мог говорить, поэтому снова кивнул. Баки сверкнул дикой, ослепительной улыбкой и резко толкнулся внутрь. Стив забыл, как дышать, голова его дернулась назад, а грудь пронзило болью-удовольствием, горячей, шокирующей и такой знакомой. Да!

Это Баки; они вместе. Баки двигался, быстрее, сильнее, жестче, и ритм его движений был таким же знакомым, как шаги по тротуару, как перестук их сердец, как прерывистое дыхание. Оба они знали, к чему стремиться – и хотели оказаться там вместе – сильнее, сильнее, чувствуя приближение развязки. Никогда это не было лишь трением, наполненностью или удовольствием, это было…

– Баки, – выдохнул Стив, потому что другого слова для этого не было и удержать его не представлялось возможным. – Баки!

Баки открыл рот, оскалив зубы так, словно был готов сожрать все это – слова Стива, его удовольствие и его любовь. Стив закрыл глаза – но ощущения не стали менее ошеломительными, и Баки начал выкрикивать его имя, задыхаясь и хрипя, сопровождая крики толчками, каждый из которых сводил Стива с ума.

Кончая, Стив почувствовал что-то большее за этим, большее, чем удовлетворенное желание – какое-то откровение, момент абсолютного, безоговорочного блаженства. Пару мгновений он лежал, придавленный весом Баки, совершенно ошеломленный – ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы понять, что Баки, по-видимому, тоже кончил – в тот момент, когда Стив был слишком погружен в собственный экстаз, чтобы замечать происходящее.

Еще через минуту он заметил, что Баки осторожно смещается в сторону, стараясь не нагружать левую половину его груди. Стив спустил ноги к бедрам Баки, а затем поднял правую руку и погладил левую Баки.

Баки потерся носом о его ключицу и прошептал туда же:  
– Буду вставать.

Словно они снова стали собой, не чужаки друг для друга и не божества. Просто Стив и Баки, липкие и потные после секса. Стив глупо улыбался в потолок, потому что это значило до хрена, на самом-то деле. 

– Давай.

Прошла еще пара секунд, а потом Баки и правда пошевелился, осторожно выскальзывая из него, нежно отвел бедро Стива, выбираясь. Он обтер их обоих чистой частью полотенца, которым до этого обрабатывал рану на груди Стива, а затем передвинул его на правую половину кровати. Потом устроился рядом, обнимая Стива со спины, потираясь гладковыбритой щекой о его загривок.

– Ты сегодня весь день проведешь в постели, – пробормотал ему Баки на ухо. – Меня не волнует, сильно ты там поранился или нет, дай мне возможность хоть раз как следует позаботиться о тебе. И никаких споров.

– Непростая задача, – отметил Стив, ухмыляясь и устраиваясь в знакомом тепле тела Баки. Тот нежно обнимал его левой рукой, положив ладонь на грудь Стива, прямо поверх повязки.

– Я пока раздумываю над способом, как это сделать. – Стив слышал улыбку в его голосе, чувствовал в каждом сантиметре тела, прижатого к его спине. А затем случилась небольшая заминка… волна дрожи прошла по его телу – и Баки добавил:  
– Не знаю, говорил ли тебе раньше, но… спасибо.

Стив покачал головой и накрыл правой рукой левую руку Баки.  
– Не благодари меня, дружище. Я не отдал тебе ничего такого, что уже не было твоим.


End file.
